U.S. Pat. No. 5,165,438 discloses two fluidic oscillators, each of which employs a wedge-shaped splitter to route the flow of a fluid down diverging diffuser legs. In one oscillator, a feedback passageway from each leg is routed back to the flow path upstream of the splitter to create a condition establishing oscillating flow through the legs. In a second oscillator, a passageway between the legs downstream of the upstream end of the splitter creates a condition establishing oscillating flow through the legs.
While these designs have proven quite effective, the passages required to establish oscillation are expensive to fabricate and prone to clogging from debris in the fluid. In addition, in some such designs cavitation damage has occurred in the device adjacent to the transverse passage, eroding the walls of the diverging diffuser legs. Further, impurities in the flow have been found to erode the upstream end of the splitter. A need exists to provide an even more effective fluidic oscillator design which is reliable, long-lived and economical.